


Happy Birthday Hangyul

by namuhyuniie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namuhyuniie/pseuds/namuhyuniie
Summary: Hangyul had been going out almost everyday for the whole week with his friends in and out X1 but there's one person who wants to spend time with him but doesn't get asked out
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 62





	Happy Birthday Hangyul

**Author's Note:**

> A story I dedicate for my bub's birthday last Saturday, I posted this already on twitter but decided to post it here as well. Hope you enjoy ☺️

"Hyung I had so much fun tonight. I can't believe Seungwoo hyung didn't want to come with us, that lazy grandpa" Dongpyo cheered as he and Hangyul comes out of the escape room in Hongdae after they finally figured out the answer to a very hard riddle.

For 8 or maybe 9 days straight Hangyul had been enjoying the time of his life, spending time with his friends inside and outside of X1. Not long ago, he went to watch frozen 2 with the maknaes, except for Eunsang who had something to do that day they went out. Junho and Dohyon bragged about how amazing the movie was and it was a pity that Eunsang couldn't watch it. Hyeongjun even got a free figurine of olaf from being the 200th minor to purchase a popcorn that night. It was so cute how he bragged about it to the rest of the members. Wooseok told him it was probably because the cashier knows his birthday that's why he gave it to him. Eunsang sulked more because he too wanted to go out and have fun but school works have been such a pain in his ass that he couldn't go with them. Hangyul promised he'd go with him when he finishes all his school works and when his exams are finally over.

When Dongpyo asked Hangyul to go with him today, the older didn't even hesitate to say yes since he was bored as well. He really can't stay still inside their dorm, Yohan had been bugging him to watch a re-run of hotel del luna but he had watched that drama too many times that he almost memorized some lines in every scene. Hangyul was the one who decided they should go to Hongdae today and play at the escape room since when he tried to go there last time with his other friends they had so much fun They also went to take pictures at a photo box and left their cute pictures there. He was so sure that Dongpyo would love it and he was right. Dongpyo did have so much fun. 

"Hyung, we should do it again with the others. I'm sure as hell they'd enjoy it as much as I did especially Dohyon and Yohan hyung" Dongpyo cheered. 

"Yeah, let's tell them later. Anyway, wanna go get an ice cream? My treat" Hangyul said and Dongpyo's eyes quickly turned into hearts, his smile was so big. He really loves ice cream

"Can I choose the flavor hyung?" Dongpyo asked cutely and Hangyul just chuckled.

"Of course you can." Hangyul said as he pinched his dongsaeng's cheeks, cooing at his cuteness

"We're home" Dongpyo shouted excitedly the moment he stepped his foot inside their dorm. Hangyul picked up his shoes and put it on the shoe rack before he proceeded to their living room.

"I can't believe I didn't go with you. It's Seungwoo hyung's fault, he didn't let me go out tsk" Hyeongjun sulked. He was sitting on the couch and had his arms crossed

"I told you, no one is allowed to get out of this house until they finish their homework" Seungwoo shouted from the kitchen who heard Hyeongjun sulking

"Then how come I didn't get to go with them, I've finished all my assignments on time" Minhee chimed in who was currently holding the remote and was hiding it from Yohan.

"Because you didn't do your chores earlier. You're supposed to help me with the laundry but you just played your game" Wooseok said glaring at his dongsaeng

"Don't worry guys, we can go there again together. The place wouldn't run anyway" Hangyul attempted to joke and they all let out a laugh.

"Okay, enough with the dad jokes. Let's continue this conversation while we eat dinner" Seungyoun said as he was bringing out plates for all of them. They ate while they talk about random stuff before they cleaned up and decided to call it a night.

"Hey hyung, still working on that song you let me listened to last time?" Hangyul asked as he entered the door of his shared room with Seungyoun. He had finished taking a shower and felt really refreshed.

He walked towards their shared closet to hang his wet towel on a hanger. He looked at Seungyoun since he didn't hear an answer only to see the older who was fully immersed on what he was doing. He smiled at this. Seungyoun can be a little absent-minded when he gets too focused on his task especially when he does what he loves the most, producing music.

Hangyul went behind Seungyoun quietly and saw that he was writing something on a paper. He tilted his head in confusion since Seungyoun often uses a laptop for writing lyrics. He tried to read what was on the paper and he saw his name. He was more confused this time, why would Seungyoun write his name on a song he's working on. He took off one of Seungyoun's headphone to whisper on his ear.

"What are you working on" Hangyul whispered

"Jesus Christ! What the hell Hangyul, you scared the hell out of me. You fucker" Seungyoun yelped in surprise. He was too focused that he didn't hear Hangyul coming inside their room.

He quickly grabbed the paper on instinct and hid it behind his back. 

"Woah, easy there. That was a lot of curses in one sentence. Mind you hyung, we have 6 minors in this household" Hangyul said letting out a soft laugh

"It's your fault you idiot. You scared me. Why were you so quiet? I didn't hear you coming inside the room. Geez!" Seungyoun said, voice evident with panic.

"Chill, you look like you're doing something secretly" Hangyul smirked

"I'm not. I uhm. I'm just working on a song like usual" Seungyoun stuttered a bit

"Really, then why did I see my name on that paper?" Hangyul asked smirking

Seungyoun was panicking inside since Hangyul wasn't supposed to see it yet. Apparently, he was writing a letter for Hangyul's birthday. He just finished it and he was re-reading it in case he forgot some details he needed to write.

"What!? That's. That's not true. Why would your name be in a song I'm working on?" Seungyoun asked a bit nervous

"I don't know. I should be asking that" Hangyul asked in a teasing manner

Hangyul stared at him and the older stared back, no one was backing down from the little staring contest they were doing. They did it for a few minutes before Seungyoun gave up and avoided the younger's gaze.

"Fine. Tsk" Seungyoun clicked his tongue and walked towards their closet. He crouched down to get something from the bottom drawer. The roommates agreed that Hangyul gets the top part of the closet while the bottom part is for Seungyoun. 

"What are you looking for hyung?" Hangyul asked, lying down on his bed. The exhaustion was finally creeping into his body

"Shut up" Seungyoun said grumpily as he pulled out a small box from his drawer

He stood up and walked towards Hangyul with a grumpy face before he threw the box on Hangyul's chest.

Hangyul caught the box which was wrapped in yellow and had a cute ribbon on it. He examined the box and looked alternately to Seungyoun and the box. He smiled when he saw the faint blush on Seungyoun's cheeks. When he realized it was probably a gift for him, he smirked and excitedly sat up straight so he could open the gift. He looked back at Seungyoun who was avoiding his gaze.

"Awww, this is a gift for my birthday isn't it?" Hangyul asked dumbly

"No, shit sherlock" Seungyoun rolled his eyes at the younger who just chuckled

"No cursing hyung. Do you want to be scolded by Wooseok and Seungwoo hyung again?" Hangyul laughed opening the older's gift for him, careful not to destroy it since judging from the looks of it, the box was probably wrapped manually.

"Did you wrap this by yourself?" Hangyul asked looking at Seungyoun and the older nods which made Hangyul smile sweetly at the other

"It's okay if I unwrap this right now, right?" Hangyul asked again 

"I don't really have a choice don't I. You're already halfway of opening it anyway" Seungyoun said grumpily 

"Why are you so grumpy today?" Hangyul said chuckling as he finally opened the box and pulled out a silver bracelet which had a keyboard charm hanging on it.

Hangyul smiled seeing Seungyoun's gift. In all honesty, the older can give him a piece of boring wood but he'd still be grateful and would claim it as the best gift he's ever received in his entire life. Seungyoun had that much effect on him.

Seungyoun noticed the big blinding smile on Hangyul's face and it was more than enough to make the butterflies in his stomach fly around and his heart leap in so much joy. He really loves it when he sees the younger smile genuinely like that.

"That's not the best part yet. Try to read the words behind the keyboard" Seungyoun said excitedly

Hangyul immediately turned the keyboard charm and saw the words "best co-worker in the whole universe" written in korean. He immediately laughed out loud upon reading it and looked at Seungyoun

"Co-workers? Really?" Hangyul asked with an amused tone

"What, you're my best co-worker. What's wrong with that" Seungyoun smirked

"Whatever, at least I have my own title. I'm gonna wear this all the time" Hangyul said putting on the bracelet

"You can't, we'll get scolded again if you do" Seungyoun said laughing

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I'm gonna wear this whenever we're just inside the confines of our lovely dorm. Thanks for this hyung. It's really amazing and U love it" Hangyul said and Seungyoun smiled with satisfaction. Hangyul noticed the paper the older was holding and he smirked

"But this doesn't let you off the hook. What's that paper you're hiding from me? Is it a letter?" Hangyul asked knowingly

Seungyoun nervously adjusted the paper on his hand and tried to hide it from the younger.

"I-It's nothing" Seungyoun said

"Come on Seungyoun, you can't really lie to me. I know you better than you think" Hangyul said winking

Truthfully, among all the members of X1 Hangyul knows Seungyoun best. He probably knows him more than some of Seungyoun's friends by now. They had spend so much time together during and after the program they've joined that they've already shared a lot of things, mostly stuff that they can't share with just anyone. Another factor of their closeness would be the fact that they shared a room and whenever they couldn't sleep, they'd just talk about anything ranging from the most basic thing to the most personal ones. They've shared a lot of stories from their past and even what they wanted to do in the future. That's how close they are now. 

"Fine, I made a letter for you but you can't read it right now. Read it when I'm not here" Seungyoun said handing the piece of paper to the younger

"Why? Are you getting shy of what you wrote?" Hangyul said teasingly

"Yes" Seungyoun admitted immediately. There was really no point of denying it from Hangyul when the younger knows him like the back of his hand

"So, do me a favor and read it when I'm not here which is definitely not right now" Seungyoun continued, before he walks towards his own bed

He sat on his bed and faced Hangyul's side.

"Are you going somewhere again tomorrow?" Seungyoun asked a bit hesitantly

"Why? are you gonna ask me out?" Hangyul said in a teasing tone again which successfully made the older blushed

"No. Tsk, you always go out with someone I'm just curious. Besides, you never asked me to go out with you so why would I ask you" Seungyoun answered grumpily

He was actually kinda jealous of the maknae line since Hangyul had gone out with them, the younger also went out with his other friends but he never asked Seungyoun to go with him, not even once.

"Awww, are you jealous hyung?" Hangyul asked playfully and Seungyoun just glared at him

"What if I tell you I am, would you ask me to go out with you?" Seungyoun asked sulkily and Hangyul noticed his tone. Seungyoun was serious.

"Hyung" Hangyul mumbled softly

"I just. How come you never asked me to go out with you? Am I that boring to be with?" Seungyoun asked pouting

"What!? Hyung no, why would you even think like that? You're the bestest person I know and there's never a dull moment with you. I would gladly spend every second of my time with my most favorite person, which is you by the way in case you don't know, and would never complain about it" Hangyul said before he stood up and sat next to Seungyoun on his bed

"Then why haven't you asked me watch frozen 2 with you? I thought you were collecting stickers, I could go with you but you never asked me" Seungyoun said with a sulking tone and Hangyul just chuckled. The younger reach up to brush a few strands of Seungyoun's hair on his forehead. It was getting long but he loves Seungyoun's long hair so he doesn't complain.

"I thought you wouldn't wanna watch cartoons with me. I mean I know that watching frozen 2 isn't exactly your cup of tea. Besides, I figured we've been spending a lot of time together since we sleep in the same room that you'd probably get sick of my face" Hangyul admitted

They spend more than 80% of their time together that Hangyul thought Seungyoun would want to spend time with his other friends and he can't be that selfish, taking all of Seungyoun's time when the older can spend it with his other friends.

"Well, I don't and will never get sick of you. I'd really love to spend more time with you even though we always stick by each other's side" Seungyoun said pouting and Hangyul chuckled

"Fine then, how about we spend together the rest of the day tomorrow? Where do you wanna go?" Hangyul asked 

"We could go to somewhere fans wouldn't see us. I'm not sure where. I don't want our fans to get crazy when they see us together. You know some of our shippers are desperate for something to happen between us that they get really hyped up whenever something really does happen. I don't want to spoil them you know" Seungyoun said while the younger was laughing lightly

"You're right, they'd probably go insane if they see us out together, just the two of us. I got a better idea though" Hangyul said 

"What?" Seungyoun said pulling Hangyul to lie down beside him. Hangyul let himself be pulled down and opened his arms so Seungyoun could snuggle into his chest

"What if we threw every one out and have the entire dorm to ourselves? I can cook for lunch and then we can just watch movies and cuddle all day. How does that sound?" Hangyul asked hugging the older back tighter.

"Sounds amazing to me but how can we throw everyone out?" Seungyoun asked chuckling at the younger's crazy idea

"Leave that up to me, for now let's just sleep. I've whacked-out my whole brain for those challenges in the escape room earlier" Hangyul said and Seungyoun just laughed at him

They cuddled together and wished each other good night before they both drifted off to sleep hugging each other just like every time they sleep together in one bed.


End file.
